Morning
by PsychologyGeek81
Summary: Its the morning Warner needs to leave for a business trip. Implied content.


I open my eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep and the haziness that clouded them before pulling their lids back completely as blurred vision fades into clarity. As soon as my thoughts are coherent enough I notice three things. Firstly, how warm and soft the covers feel against my skin, a small pleasure of each morning that I refuse to neglect. Secondly, that I desperately need to stretch, which I remedy immediately, easing the tension from my legs and back with a soft groan, and finally, I notice that the lights are on, which must mean that Warner is already up.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I hear from somewhere around the room. I drag one hand over my face before shifting into a sitting position, pushing a mass of tangled hair away from my face.

"Good morning," I grumble in response, pulling up the sheets that had pooled around my waist so that they covered my chest. Warner moves towards me from where he stood inspecting the contents of a briefcase on the opposite side of the room. He's already dressed, wearing a suit that looks incredible on him and his hair styled without an inch out of place. Nothing less than perfection, as always and I'm finding it hard not to stare. Everything about the way he looks commands attention, exudes professionalism. Just looking at him can manage to make my breath catch.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, leaning in to place a soft kiss against my lips and tuck more disobedient hair behind my ear. I savour the moment, his face so close to mine, the way he smells like shampoo and tastes like peppermint and the way his hand gently brushes my cheek because I know that my time with him today will be short. Today he's travelling to sector 33 and will be staying there for two days in order to discuss their role in our rebellion with their leader before moving on to the capital for a sector leaders conference, meaning he'll be gone for a week. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the top of his suitcase under the table that his open briefcase is resting on, and I assume that he was doing a last minute check before I woke up.

"Did you enjoy your lie in, love?" he asks with a grin as he shifts back into place beside me, one arm propped back, forming a bridge over my sheet covered legs. I consider his words, realising that I had no idea what the time was.

"Lie in?" I mumble, confused. "What time is it?"

"Seven fifteen," He answers, and I'm initially surprised, but then I realise that if there had been any important business either of us had to attend to Warner would have taken care of it. I let myself smile, thankful the lie in which I knew I needed, considering how late we were up last night.

"What time do you leave?" I ask him.

"Eight," So I had forty five minutes to get myself ready before going to see him off. I silent laugh falls from my lips.

"I should probably start getting ready then," I say, already swinging my legs out of bed ready to move. Warner stops me, motioning for me to come closer to him before I go anywhere. I shuffle closer, still keeping the covers draped over my lap. He puts his hand on the top of my arm, slowly moving it up over my shoulder and along my neck, causing shivers to race down my spine. His touch is so soft, so welcome, it makes me wish he wasn't going away. When his hand finally rests against my cheek I meet his eyes. They soften when I look at him, carefully taking in all of me like he's committing my face to memory. He leans closer, so our faces are only inches apart and he smiles, such a warm and infectious smile that I find myself mirroring it without conscious thought. He takes his time before kissing me, drinking in my features, studying every flick of emotion in my eyes and every twitch of my cheeks, the way my breath hitches just before his mouth covers mine. I can tell he's savouring it too, this morning, in the way that his kisses are soft and slow but are laced with an underlying intensity.

"Now I'm going to get ready," I mutter once Warner finally draws back, pulling away and slipping out of bed before heading to the bathroom for a shower. The muscles in my legs still feel tired but with a few more stretches as I walk they start to feel better. I feel Warner's eyes on my back from the second I got out of bed to the second I close that bathroom door behind me.

Once in that bathroom my first job is heading to the mirror. I look myself up and down, checking my body for love bites before making a start on untangling my hair. I try to be quick, knowing that I've only got forty minutes but my hair is so tangled in some places it sounds more like I'm ripping it out than brushing it. I eventually move on, stepping in the shower and letting the steaming hot water cascade over my body. Any last remaining tiredness still trying to cling to me is washed away immediately, any ache still left in my joints no longer exists. The water is so relaxing that I have to keep reminding myself I'm on a time limit to avoid losing myself to my thoughts and the purely wonderful sensation of the hot water that rains down on my skin. I make quick work with the shampoo and the soap, but struggle with the urge to just stay under the pouring jets of water all morning. I squash it, turning off the shower and climbing out, patting down my face and arms before wrapping the towel around my body and finding a smaller one for my hair.

When I exit the bathroom I find the room empty but the bed made, and I notice that the door to the office is open which would explain why Warner is no longer in the room. I head to the closet, quickly finding myself something to wear before tying my hair back into a tight bun, still fairly damp. I move through the open door and find Warner sat at his desk with the open briefcase and a plate of half eaten food in front of him.

"There you are, love," He says as I step even further into the room, hovering by the corner of the boardroom table. "We have about twenty minutes before I need to leave, breakfast is on your desk should you wish to eat it now."

"I might wait," I wonder aloud, considering how I don't feel overly hungry at this present moment.

"Do you remember everything we discussed?" he asks with his professional voice, making sure I know exactly what needs covering while he's away.

"Of course," I assure him.

"Good. I have all the necessary paperwork to take with me so I shouldn't encounter any problems," he adds, and I'm not entirely sure if he's talking more to himself than to me.

"And I've got everything covered here so this week should go pretty well," I continue, a quick smile forming. "Apart from having an empty bed the entire time." I add, pouting slightly.

"The week will be over before you realise," Warner tries to assure me, a warm smile gracing his features.

"I hope so," I sigh, playing a little on the fact he's about to leave me for a week. "It does get rather lonely around here when you're away."

"I'll be sure to make it up to you when I return," He replies with a smirk and a darkened gaze. I feel a blush creep into my cheeks at his words, heat begin to bloom in my chest like an awakening flower as my mind reels with the promise that I know he has every intention of delivering, growing when his grin tells me he's frustratingly aware of what I'm thinking. I blow out one sharp breath, urging my body to expel the colouration from my skin, then with a slight shake of my head and a soft laugh I bridge the final gap between me and his desk chair, stealing a half-eaten pastry from his plate as I move behind him.

"Excuse me," He says, feigning annoyance but still sounding very amused. "I thought you said you weren't eating yet."

"Yeah mine," I justify, wiping pastry crumbs from the corner of my mouth "you're on a time limit, I didn't want to see any of it go to waste." I explain with an innocence that I don't think has convinced him.

"And stealing my breakfast was the way to ensure that?" he wonders, shooting me a very entertained look, accompanied by raised eyebrows. I offer him a smile by way of response, preparing to take another bite of the pastry, but before I can even process it he turns his chair and pulls me swiftly into his lap, causing me to squeal and almost drop the pastry. I gasp as my brain responds to the rapid movement, turning my head to shoot Warner my shocked expression. He returns my look with a smile holding as much feigned innocence as the one I had given him a few moments ago.

"Well if you're going to help me finish it then you should probably sit down," He explains his reasoning, and I give him one last unamused look before making myself comfortable on his lap and helping him clear the plate. After the food is all gone and I'm left staring at an empty plate decorated with crumbs, dusting the surface like a first layer of snow, Warner checks his watch.

"We should probably start heading downstairs now," He announces.

"Okay sure," I say, quickly sliding off his lap and making my way over to the elevator while he grabs his things. Once the elevator doors remove the office from our view, he turns to me, dropping his briefcase to the floor so it rests diagonally against his suitcase, which is pressed against the elevator wall. It takes me a second before I realise we aren't moving.

"May I have a goodbye kiss?" he asks, bridging the gap between us even more

"Didn't you get enough of those last night?" I fire back at him teasingly, raising my eyebrows a little. He laughs slightly, green eyes lit up with amusement and a hint of something else, before inching closer and placing a hand on my waist.

"Love, I could never kiss you enough," He says, any sense of lightness gone from his voice, replaced with a much softer, serious tone. A tone filled with so much affection that I can feel it coating my insides with warmth, stirring the pit of my stomach so close to where his hand is resting. His eyes catch mine and my shoes have been welded to the floor. My eyes flutter closed, waiting for the moment his lips brush mine, and when they do I feel myself lean into him, drawing him against my chest and kissing him back like his mouth is water and I was dying of thirst, like if I keep kissing him the time where we need to be separated won't come. His hand slips up my back and his tongue slips into my mouth and my head is spinning and the bones in my legs have disappeared. I'm not sure how long has passed before the kiss slows down back into just a soft brushing of lips. Warner finally pulls away and presses the down button on the elevator, while I stand biting my lip and willing my pulse to decrease. When I feel the sudden jerk of the elevator moving down a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I lean into the body behind me, resting my head on Warner's shoulder and inhaling his scent.

"I'll miss you," I murmur, feeling him kiss the top of my head just as the doors open and the expansive view of the training room greets us.

"I'll miss you more," He says as we step out of the elevator. I bite my lip to contain my smile as he picks up his things and we move across the training room towards the door that leads to our exit. Once we're outside we say a professional goodbye and I watch him climb into the front of a tank, before making my way back inside to an empty office, ready to continue on with my morning.


End file.
